This invention relates to electrically operated toys, and more particularly to a hand-operated powerglove-like device adapted to be used in conjunction with many different types of toys for providing electrical energization thereto.
Although there are numerous toys presently on the market which are of the motorized type, generally speaking these toys are cumbersome since they must incorporate a power source in the toy itself or the toys must be wired to an adjacent power supply source. These toys which are of the self-contained type are invariably heavier and are usually larger in size than other like toys which are not self-contained. Moreover, with a device having a separate power supply, the toy must be operated within the confines of its connecting leads. These handicaps are disadvantageous in that they tend to be distractive and restrict the operator's freedom in playing with the toys in a more challenging and educational way by manipulation requiring both mental and physical dexterity.
Furthermore, other well-known toys are provided with key-operated wind-up springs for storing energy to operate a toy. These toy devices are also objectionable in that they do not simulate scaled down versions of life-sized objects since they do not lend themselves to providing sufficient realism to the toys nor do they serve to be very entertaining and enjoyable for the children playing with such toys.